


Melting A Frosty Spark

by MoonlitSea



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSea/pseuds/MoonlitSea
Summary: Being trapped in a cave with an Autobot was not on Starscream’s plan for the day, and he was definitely sure that defending said Autobot against his trinemates hadn’t even crossed his mind when he onlined that morning.
Relationships: Jazz/Original Character, Slight Prowl/Original Character, Starscream (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of the characters. However, any unknown characters are of my own creation

Echo Flare wasn’t quite sure how she got herself into this mess. She had been dispatched, along with everyone else, to fight against the Decepticon attack. So how had that turned into being trapped in a cave _with_ a Decepticon and the place threatening to fall on top of them both, burying them alive. The Hawk T1 jet looked over at her cave ‘companion’, she was a little surprised he hadn’t tried to shoot her seeing as she had lost her weapon during the confusion and he obviously still had his. He stood in his own little section of the cave completely ignoring her and staring at the ground lost in his own little world. That was when she noticed something, something that should have been plainly obvious to anyone, he was injured. Part of her was happy he was, clearly telling her that it was his own stupid fault anyway, but as she kept looking at him, she couldn’t help but feel sadden by it. He was holding his arm tightly, the energon seeping through his blue fingers. She sighed before thinking to herself _I can’t believe I’m doing this_ and began to head over to mech.  
Hearing movement he looked over at her and raised his weapon, “not another step.” He warned her. She gave him a small smile, “if you wanted to shoot me, you would have done so when we first became trapped in here.” She told him “not to mention the fact that a single shot could bring the entire cave down on top of us.” she added stopping in front of him. She saw how her statement annoyed him but also saw the pain he was feeling having to move his injured arm, she looked down at the injury a frown appearing on her face. “May I?” she asked looking back up at the mech. “What?” he asked a little confused “your injured, I would like to look at it.” She explained.

“Hm. So you can gloat.” He shot back.

“No,” she shook her head “so I can assess the damage and possibly…”

“I’m fine.” He told her bluntly “now get back over to your side of the cave…or I _will_ shoot you.”

“You are clearly _not_ fine, Starscream. Why will you not let me look at your injury? I promise not to hurt you.” Seeing the amazed look in the mech’s optics Echo Flare looked back down at his injury and began to gently remove his hand from the wound.

After getting over his shock Starscream pushed the femme away from him. “I told you I was fine, now leave me alone.” He told her powering up his weapon.

The coral and jade hawk jet growled at the seeker, “listen here, _Mech,_ ” she began annoyed “you’re injured, I can help. Why the slag I want to is beyond me, but by Primus I’m _going_ to look at that injury of yours whether you like it or not!” she glanced at his powered up weapon before looking back at him “and unless you want to bury both of us, you’ll power that weapon down.” She warned.

“Give me one good reason why should trust an Autobot like you.”

“I can help you.” Echo Flare said plainly.

“Help me?” the tricoloured seeker laughed as his weapon powered down. “Autobots don’t help Decepticons, unless it’s to an early death.” He saw the femme’s hands curl into fists that had a slight tremor to them, she was obviously trying to control her anger. He could tell that by the way her wings quivered, he gave the Hawk T1 jet a smirk “not annoying you, am I, Autobot?” he asked slightly amused.

“My name is Echo Flare.” She told him trying to keep her voice calm and level “and if I had a weapon right now, I’d be shooting you.” Her annoyance seeping through into her voice, not caring if it meant the cave would collapse around, and on top of, her.

Again, Starscream was surprised “your defenceless?” he asked before the smirk was back on his face “that makes you my prisoner.”

Echo Flare gave a small smile, “that all depends on who finds us first.” She chuckled when she saw the realisation in the mech’s optics that _he_ could be prisoner to the Autobots. She saw him scowl seeing the pain in his optics before he looked away, he lowered his arm and tightened his grip around the wound. Taking advantage of the mech’s distracted mind the hawk jet walked over and started to examine the seeker’s injury again, trying to gently remove his hand. She couldn’t help but cringe slightly when she saw the hole, though she was unsure from just looking whether it had been caused by her fellow Autobots or during the chaos that had proceeded to trap the two of them together.

Starscream looked at the coral and jade jet in amazement. He couldn’t understand it, why was she so insistent on helping him? Surely she should be happy and gloating at how her comrades had got one over on him, even if she had got caught up in it and was now trapped with him. He was also surprised at how soft and gentle she was being while attending to his injury. “Why are you doing this?” he asked.

“As I said before, your injured and I can help.” She replied. She felt him twitch and looked up at him “I’m sorry, did that hurt?” she apologised.

Hearing the sincerity in her voice the tricoloured seeker could do nothing but look away, missing the small smile she gave him before returning to working on his arm. Her kindness floored him, he had heard others speak of Echo Flare as a femme who was virtually merciless on the battlefield, a femme whose optics shone with intense hatred for all Decepticons. So to see this very femme begin to treat his injury with all the kindness and gentleness of…a caring medic was beyond belief. “This some Autobot trick to…”

“There is no trick, Starscream.” The coral and jade hawk jet began keeping her focus on the mech’s injury. “My mother always told me that I should help out those in need, no matter who they were. You’re injured, I can help. I’m not turning away simply because we are on opposing sides.”

“You’d help a Decepticon like me?” he asked completely taken back by what the femme had just said.

“Helping.” She corrected him “I’m _helping_ a Decepticon like you.”

“And what would your Autobot friends say if they saw you now, helping me?” he said now slightly amused by the situation.

Echo Flare shrugged, “more than likely call me traitor, con sympathiser and everything. It still does not change the fact that I would help you if needed. There.” She happily announced looking up at him “That should be a little better for you, at least until it can be seen to properly. Not too painful, is it?” seeing him just stare at her she asked “Starscream? Is everything okay, you’re not injured anywhere else, are you?”

“What?” Starscream asked “no.” he replied coming out of his shock at her statement. She seemed to be doing that a lot, surprising and shocking him with her words and actions. She smiled and gave a nod; he watched her return to the other side of the cave where she sat and looked up at the ceiling. He looked down at the temporary patch she had done to his arm, it almost looked like it had been seen to by a medic. He looked back over at her seeing she was now sadly looking at the ground. Why was he hesitating? He should shoot her and try to find a way out now that his arm was no longer an issue, instead he found himself saying, “she was a medic then.” He saw confusion in her optics as she looked at him “your mother. She was a medic.”

“How do you know that?” Echo Flare asked both surprised and annoyed.

“You have medical knowledge even though you’re not a medic. Clearly you had picked up the knowledge by watching another, someone who was close to you.” He explained.

The coral and jade femme sighed and looked away at the ground again pulling her knees in tight and hugging them. “Yeah.”

“And you did not think to follow after her?” he was certain that the Hawk jet had done something to him other than tend to his injury. Why would he care about such things as to who the femme’s mother was or about her past?

Echo Flare tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. “No. I…I…” she began before looking at the seeker with cold harsh optics “I don’t have to explain myself to you, Starscream. My past has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it.”

The cave began to rumble, bits of rock and dust began falling from the ceiling. They both knew what that meant, someone had finally come for them but which side, Autobot or Decepticon? Neither fancied being the other faction’s prisoner. Starscream watched as the femme stood looking around and tried not to get flattened by the falling rocks. The tremors were getting worse, whoever it was would reach them soon. He could shoot the jet now and blame it on the cave-in that was about to happen, though for some reason he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. There was a loud bang and a hole opened to the right of them, the tricoloured seeker knew straight away which faction they belonged to, there was no mistaking the wide broad blue and black wings that matched his own.  
“Starscream.” Thundercracker called out.

“It took you long enough.” The air commander said annoyed as he walked over to them.

“What about them?” Skywarp asked, pointing over to a now unconscious coral and jade jet.

“Let them get buried.” He replied starting to head out. _“You’re injured, I can help. I’m not turning away simply because we are on opposing sides.”_ Echo Flare’s voice suddenly said in his head _“more than likely call me traitor, con sympathiser and everything. Still does not change the fact that I would help you if needed.”_ He remembered her saying when he asked her what other Autobots would think of her helping him. He turned back to the coral and jade femme, growling with fists shaking down by his sides before looking over at his black trinemate. “Skywarp, go retrieve that femme and meet us outside.” He barked at him, turning back and heading out missing the surprised look on Skywarp’s face and the shrug Thundercracker gave him before he followed the mech out.

As Starscream and Thundercracker walked out of the cave they heard it collapse behind them and a second later Skywarp appeared with Echo Flare in his arms. “Wanna tell me why I just rescued an Autobot?” the black seeker asked annoyed after seeing the Autobot insignia on the femme’s wings.

“You ‘rescued’ a femme, Skywarp.” Starscream said narrowing his optics at the mech.

“A femme _Autobot_.” Skywarp continued still partly annoyed. The air commander could see that the mech wanted to drop the femme on the ground not wanting to hold the ‘Autobot filth’ any longer than he needed to, though he gave him a warning look that told him if the mech did that, he’d regret it.

“What happened to you in there, Starscream, why are you being so protective of them?” Thundercracker asked trying to figure it all out.

The tricoloured seeker looked over at his blue trinemate in slight surprise when the realisations of his actions hit him. He was defending an _Autobot_ for primus sake, what was going on with him? “leave that thing and let’s get out of here.” He said flying up into the air, he turned back to them a moment later realising that neither mech had followed him. “What are you two idiots waiting for?”

“You’re not even going to take them prisoner, even after Skywarp risked his life to get them?” Thundercracker asked both confused and surprised. There was a thud and both mechs looked to see Skywarp had drop the femme on the ground, not caring how they landed.


	2. Chapter 2

Echo Flare online to see Ratchet looking down, his arms folded across his chest and a partly annoyed look in his optics. “Want to tell me what went on in that cave, or how you managed to get out of it without becoming a Decepticon prisoner.” He said. She gave him a confused look “didn’t…didn’t you guys rescue me?”

The medic shook his head, “you were found on the other side of the mountain, next to a collapsed entrance that had no doubt been made by the Decepticons to retrieve Starscream.”

“So it was the Cons that broke through first.” The coral and jade jet said in wonder as she looked away from the mech. She looked back at him upon hearing her name, “I have no idea, Ratchet. The last thing I remember was trying to dodge falling rocks.” She saw him narrow his optics at her “what?” she asked.

“Think about your answer to this next question carefully, Echo Flare.” Ratchet began “Starscream had been injured before the two of you were trapped, did you help him?” he saw the femme look away from him and sighed, his arms going down by his sides. He was glad they were the only two in the medbay. He did not need this getting around, many Autobots knew that Echo Flare’s mother, would help anyone in medical need whether they were Autobot or Decepticon and most of them distrusted the Hawk T1 jet for that very reason, though the femme did not know it. “Your mother would have been proud at least.” He muttered looking away from her.

Echo Flare sat up and sadly looked at the mech who had been her carer since her mother died. “I’m sorry, Ratchet.” she apologised “I couldn’t just let him stand there and bleed knowing I could help. Believe me I _tried_ but I just couldn’t do it. I’m sorry!”

Before Ratchet could say anything the medbay doors opened, drawing both Cybertronians attention, and in walked the Autobot leader. **_Don’t tell him anything about helping Starscream with his injury._** He comm-ed the hawk jet partly annoyed.

“How are you feeling, Echo Flare?” Optimus asked upon reaching the femme’s berth.

“Fine thank you, Prime.” She replied politely.

“Do you feel up to writing a report about what happened?”

“There’s not much to say. I got trapped in a cave, when the cons came to get Starscream I hid until they were gone and ran out before the cave collapsed.” She lied. She saw him glance at her wings before looking over at the ambulance.

“She’s fine.” Ratchet said knowing the look he got from the semi. The Autobot leader wanted a report on the injuries, or lack thereof, and why it seemed that the Hawk T1 jet had scrapings of what seemed to be purple paint on her. Paint that could only come from one Decepticon seeker in particular.

“Is there something wrong, Prime?” the coral and jade jet asked somewhat confused.

The semi looked back over at her, “Echo Flare,” he began, now noticing that the purple had gone. Ratchet had no doubt removed it, but that would not help stop the rumours that were now going around the Ark about the Hawk jet. “I would appreciate it if you did not lie to me.”

“Lie?” the coral and jade femme said in surprise “why would I lie?” **_Ratchet, he knows! He knows I didn’t make it out of the cave by myself. What am I going to do? I can’t tell him I treated Starscream’s injury._**

**_Of course you can’t!_** Ratchet snapped back wishing he was the one who found the hawk jet first, he would have removed those accursed ‘stains’ from her the moment he saw them.

**_Then what do I tell him? I really don’t know_** _how **I got out of that cave, honestly.**_ She was starting to panic and the look the red and blue mech was giving her wasn’t helping matters.

“When you were found, you were seen to have purple scrapings of paint on you.” Optimus told her “seeing as you were trapped with Starscream, it is not difficult to know who that paint came from.”

Echo Flare gasped and looked over at Ratchet, why had he not told that? She could have come up with something better than…okay so maybe not. Though she now knew how she’d gotten out of the cave, Skywarp had saved her. Though she doubted he would have done that by himself, Starscream must have told him to do it. It puzzled her, if it was Skywarp and Thundercracker who broke through into the cave why had they not taken her back as their prisoner? She sighed and looked down at her lap. “I…I honestly don’t know what happened or how I got out of that cave, Prime. I got knocked out.” She partly lied.

Optimus sadly looked at the Autobot jet in front of him before looking over at Ratchet, the mech having both a sad and worried look on his face as he too looked her, placing a reassuring hand on the femme’s shoulder. “Ratchet,” he began “is there any reason that Echo Flare would need to stay in the medbay?”

The medic shook his head, “no. She’s perfectly fine health wise.”

Once more the Autobot leader looked the femme, “Echo Flare, do you still refuse to tell me what happened?” he asked giving the hawk jet one more chance, he didn’t want to do what came next but if she didn’t explain herself, he’d have no choice. If he didn’t take action at something that was clearly going on between an Autobot, any Autobot, and a Decepticon then others would start to question him. The only answer he got was the femme looking away from her lap to the floor, he inwardly sighed sadly. “Then you leave me no choice.”

Ratchet looked up at the semi, surely he wasn’t going to do what he thought he was, was he? That was ridiculous, Echo Flare was no traitor. She hated the Decepticons with a passion he should know, he’d seen the way she looked when she finally got over her mother’s death. It was a look everyone steered clear of when she was on the battlefield, not wanting to come between her and the ‘unfortunate’ Decepticon who came across her path. He heard the doors open and looked over seeing the white and black Datsun walk in, he narrowed his optics at the mech though was caught off guard when he heard Prime say, “Prowl, please escort Echo Flare to the brig.”

“Now hold on just a minute, Prime.” The ambulance said annoyed looking back at the mech.

“You have already told me that Echo Flare does not need to stay in the medbay, Ratchet.” Optimus told him calmly as he looked over at the mech. He knew the medic would have some objections being as how close he was to the coral and jade jet.

“She…” the white and red mech looked over as he felt a hand on his only for his anger to deflate upon seeing the sad apologetic look in Echo Flare’s optics.

“It’s okay, Ratchet.” she told him quietly. She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand before standing from the berth and heading out the door with Prowl.

“Okay Prime, spill it. Why did you send her to the brig, she’s no more a traitor than I am.” Ratchet stated.

“It was something that had to be done, Ratchet.” Optimus told him. “You are aware as I am about the…whispers about Echo Flare.”

“Pulserunner was the one who…” the medic began only to stop when the red and blue mech raised a hand asking him to stop.

“If you can explain to me why she had Skywarp’s paint on her then I can release her.” He could see the ambulance was about to say something but gave him a look that said, ‘let me finish’ and received a nod. “I know she is as loyal to the Autobot cause as you are. Though with her history, the fact that she was trapped in a cave with Starscream and was found with Skywarp’s paint paints a very clear picture to those to do not know her as well as you and I. If I had not of done this then there would be questions raised.”

Ratchet sighed and looked away, his hands becoming fists that shook in frustration, “you could have let her stay here.” He partly muttered.

“You did not give me that choice.”

The medic growled at his leader, almost glaring as he looked back at him “how the slag was I to know you were asking that!” he snapped.

The Autobot leader walked over to the ambulance placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I know she has told what happened between her and Starscream during their time together. If I knew…”

Ratchet growled once again and looked away from the mech. “It wouldn’t help her, it would only strengthen the case against her. Though I can tell you this,” he looked back at the semi “she was telling you the truth when she said she didn’t know how she got out of that cave, I know when she’s lying, and she wasn’t lying about that.”


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream wasn’t sure what was wrong with him. Lately he couldn’t stop thinking about Echo Flare and how kind she’d been to him even though it meant others labelling her as a traitor. Why she had done it he didn’t know, and it annoyed him tremendously. He unconsciously touched his arm where she had attended to his injury, still feeling lingering touches there. He facepalmed, glad he was currently in his room where no one could see him. His mind wondered back to when he’d asked Skywarp to rescue the coral and jade Hawk T1 jet, why had he done that? He should have just let them get buried and have one less Autobot to deal with. _“You’re injured, I can help. I’m not turning away simply because we are on opposing sides.”_ Echo Flare’s voice suddenly said in his head, just as it did back when he’d gone to exit the cave. _Why did you help me?_ He wondered. He walked out of his quarters and headed for the surface, perhaps flight would help clear his head and make him forget all about Echo Flare and her strange kindness. As he took to the sky he transformed and headed off, he had no destination in mind he just needed to be in the air. He began to remember the conversation he had with Thundercracker and Skywarp when they got back to the Nemesis that day.

_Flashback  
_ “You going to tell us what happened?” Thundercracker asked as they walked into the communal area of their quarters.

“What was the point of getting that…femme if we were just going to leave it there?” Skywarp asked. He was about to say Autobot but judging by the glare on Starscream’s face he decided against it. Starscream ignored them and headed straight for his room.

“She’s done something to you, something you don’t want anyone to know.” Thundercracker stated seeing the mech stop and look at him over his shoulder for a moment before looking back.

“Why didn’t you let them get buried like you said when we first found you?” Skywarp asked confused appearing in front of the tricoloured mech.

Still Starscream would not say anything walking round his trinemate to continue to his room only to abruptly stop as the black seeker appeared in front of him again. “Skywarp!” he said annoyed. “Either move out of the way or…” he stopped upon feeling a hand on his arm and looked over. He saw a curiously worried look in Thundercracker’s optics, it was strange. Usually the blue mech had a…nothingness look to him. He growled and looked away from the two of them folding his arms across his chest. “Their name is Echo Flare.” He began.

“Echo Flare? Where have I heard that name before?” Skywarp wondered. Neither seeker had noticed how Thundercracker froze upon hearing the femme’s name.

“Probably from other’s tales of her fighting without mercy, going after any Decepticon she came across.” Starscream replied uninterestedly.

The black seeker shrugged, “I guess so. So how come your not any worse off?” The air commander looked down at his arm, drawing Skywarp’s attention to it also “hey you’re injured.” He pointed out.

“Brilliant deduction there, Skywarp.” The tricoloured seeker said sarcastically looking at him.

“She helped you, didn’t she?” Thundercracker said coming out of his trance-like state.

“Helped him? Starscream?” Skywarp said in surprise as he looked at his blue trinemate “That can’t be TC, he’s a Decepticon and she’s an Autobot. It’s just not possible.” He continued “Autobots don’t help Decepticons, unless it’s to an early death.” Starscream couldn’t help but chuckle inwardly, that was he had told the Hawk jet only to be dumbfounded by her reply.

“Starscream was injured, Warp. I’m betting she helped patch the wound until it could get seen to properly.” Thundercracker explained looking at the air commander and seeing a mixture of both shock and annoyance on his face.

“Explain how you know this, Thundercracker.” Starscream snapped at his trinemate.

The blue mech shrugged, “I knew her mother, Pulserunner.” Was all he said before heading for his room.

“Her mother…” the tricoloured seeker said quietly looking over to see his blue trinemate entering his room. _“My mother always told me that I should help out those in need, no matter who they were.”_ He remembered Echo Flare telling him when he had said that she was using some kind of Autobot trick on him.

“So, she’s a medic then?” Skywarp asked confused. “Pretty contradictory seeing as she’s the one causing the damage.”

“She’s no medic, Skywarp.”

“Then how do you explain your patched up injury?” the black mech said a little smugly.

“It was her mother who was the medic.” Starscream said walking round the mech and into his room.

_End Flashback_

Starscream had tried to talk to Thundercracker about Echo Flare’s mother, Pulserunner, but the mech always avoided the question. Perhaps his trinemate had received treatment from the femme medic at one point and didn’t want anyone knowing. He could certainly understand that, he didn’t want anyone knowing that he’d been treated by an Autobot either. Lying when he went to get his arm seen to and saying that one of his trinemates had done the patch before they headed back, he saw the disbelief in their optics but he didn’t care, that was his story and he was sticking to it. He found himself flying over the area where he’d been trapped with the coral and jade jet, transforming and hovering above the collapsed cave staring at it.  
“Had a feeling I might find you here.” A voice said surprising the mech. He looked over and saw Skywarp and Thundercracker hovering next to him. “What do you two want?” he asked slightly annoyed.

“To know what’s wrong with you, Grouchy.” Skywarp replied amused. “You haven’t been yourself since you got trapped with Echo Flare.”

“I’m fine.” He told them looking away and folding his arms across his chest. _“You are clearly_ not _fine, Starscream.”_ Echo Flare’s voice said in head. “Gah! Get out of my head, Femme!” he cried out holding his head.

“We should land.” Thundercracker commented at hearing Starscream’s outburst.

“Yeah. Before Starscream falls out of the sky.” Skywarp joked. They helped the tricoloured seeker to the ground and were partly distressed when he fell down, unable to stand any longer. The black seeker looked over at his friend. “He’s losing his mind. I think she must have put something in his wound before sealing it up.”

Thundercracker chuckled, “he hasn’t lost his mind, Skywarp.” He told his friend amused “he’s lost his spark.”

Amazed by the blue seeker’s words Skywarp looked between his trinemates a couple of times before settling his gaze on Thundercracker. “Wait,” he began “you’re not seriously telling me that…that…Starscream…”

“Has fallen for Echo Flare? That’s exactly what I’m telling you.”

“Is he crazy?!” Skywarp almost shouted. Seeing the smirk his friend gave him he said, “yeah I know he’s always been a little crazy, but this is just _insane_.”

“I’m right here you know, Skywarp, I _can_ hear you.” Starscream said annoyed looking up at the black seeker, glaring at the mech when he looked down at him. He stood and looked over at Thundercracker. “Should I be asking how you know all this?” again the blue mech shrugged, just as he had the last time, though this time he gave no reply.

“I think I need to sit down.” Skywarp said suddenly as he walked over to the wall and sat down, before his legs gave way. The blue seeker looked at his friend both in sadness and worry as he knew what the mech had just figured out.

“Thundercracker.” Starscream snapped drawing the mech’s attention. “You’re going to tell me right now everything you know about what’s happening to me and how you know about it.”

“You keep hearing Echo Flare’s voice in your head, am I right?” He received a nod “I’m assuming she was also very insistent that she look at your injury.” Again, he received a nod.

“I told her that if she didn’t leave me alone, I’d shoot her. That didn’t seem to deter her though.”

“It wouldn’t.” Thundercracker said with a shake of his head “it would only make her more determined.”

“Go on.”

“Did you ask her why an Autobot like her was helping a Decepticon like you?” he asked.

“Get to the point!” Starscream fumed. He’d had enough of the questions, he just wanted to know what was wrong with him so he could fix it.

“Starscream.” Skywarp called out from where he sat. “Can’t you see? Whatever Echo Flare said to you in there, it’s made you fall for her.”

The tricoloured seeker laughed, “me? Fallen for…that femme? Don’t be so ridiculous.” He mocked.

“Do you see either Skywarp or I laughing right now?” Thundercracker said seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

Echo Flare sat in her cell as she pondered all that had gone on in her head. Would she have done things differently if she knew this would be the outcome? No, she wouldn’t change a thing. She knew where her next stop would be as soon as Prime had mentioned that she had purple paint on her. There was no denying that she had been with the Decepticon seeker trine at some point during her little imprisonment in the cave, everyone most likely thought that she got herself trapped with the Decepticon second-in-command to give him information on Autobot activity. That was far from the truth, she’d gone after him to take him down unaware that her comrades were planning on sealing the flyer inside the fragging mountain. _Note to self, when I get out of here talk to Prime about others communicating their plans about taking out other cons, so I_ don’t _get caught in the aftermath._ She thought to herself. She looked up upon hearing the door open only to be confused when her ‘guard’ Bluestreak was replaced by Jazz. _Now either one of two things are going to happen._ She began to think _Jazz either wants to talk to me without anyone present, or they just don’t trust me anymore and think I’m going to try to escape. Hm, more than likely both of those things are true._ She sighed sadly and looked away, barely registering the Porsche walking over to her cell.  
“How ya doin’?” she heard him ask, she gave him a shrug. “Ya know Ratch is worried about ya, keeps askin’ how ya are.” She looked over at him a little confused, was he trying to get her to talk by mentioning her carer? If that was the case, she wasn’t going to co-operate and gave the mech a suspicious, if not annoyed, look. “I ain’t tellin’ ya that just ta get ya ta talk if that’s what ya thinkin’.” Jazz told the Hawk T1 jet seeing the look she was giving him. “He really is worried about ya, asked meh to come and see how ya were holdin’ up.”

“And why couldn’t he come and see me himself? Everyone afraid I might do something to the only mech that actually cares about me.” Echo Flare told him bitterly.

“That ain’t fair, Echo Flare. Ya know there are other mechs here that care about ya besides Ratchet.” the Porsche said a little annoyed.

“You mean they _used_ to care, after they all got wind of what happened not _one_ of these so-called mechs have come to see me. The only reason you’re here is because of Ratchet. So tell me again that others care about me.”

“Can ya really blame ‘em?” Jazz began “ya were found with Skywarp’s paint on ya, not ta mention that ya mother is well known ta…”

“You leave my mother out of this!” the coral and jade jet snapped fiercely, glaring at the mech “she has nothing to do with this! She died a long time ago.”

“She was a Decepticon sympathiser…” the saboteur didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before an extremely ticked off femme stormed straight up to him, wings held high on her back, fists shaking uncontrollably and a murderous glare in her optics.

“You’re lucky there’s forcefield in the way or I’d be kicking your aft right now for insulting her.” She snarled at him “my mother was no con sympathiser, she believed in fairness for everyone. No matter who they were.” To Echo Flare’s surprise Jazz smirked at her, she saw the blink of light as the forcefield that separated her from the saboteur disappeared.

“Ya wanna get back at meh for insulting ya mother, then go right ahead.” He told her. Seeing the surprise that flittered through her optics when he removed the barrier between them.

That was when Echo Flare realised something, Jazz _wanted_ her to get angry. He wanted to see if she would harm another Autobot purposely, or perhaps reveal something about what happened in the cave. She wasn’t going to play his game, she turned her back on him “I don’t fight other Autobots.” She told him trying to have her voice sound calm, although she still she wanted to bash his face in for insulting her mother’s memory and headed towards the back of her cell.

“That’s what I was hopin’ ya’d say.” He saw her turn to him her anger now replaced by pure confusion. He looked over at the mechs that had accompanied him “told ya she was no con.” He said amused.

“Jazz, who are you talking to?”

“Why don’tcha ya come out and see.” He said looking back at her and smiling before stepping out of the way.

Echo Flare looked at the open doorway as if it was something she’d never seen before. Gradually she looked over at Jazz, the mech was still smiling at her. Was this another test? Was he trying to see if she’d make a run for it if the opportunity arose? She looked back at the open doorway before shaking her head, “no.” she said “I will not be baited again. You can leave, just go and leave me alone.” She walked to the back of her cell and sat down, looking sadly at the floor. She wanted the saboteur to leave so she could sit and cry, she did not want to cry in front of him.

Seeing the forlorn state the femme was in, Jazz sighed walking over to her and ignoring the words of one of his companions not to go near her. He sat down next to her and placed a hand her shoulder, “I’m sorry, Echo.” He began “I needed ta make sure ya were really one of us. I’m sorry I had ta use a painful memory ta do it with.”

“Please,” the coral and jade hawk jet said with a whispered plead “just leave me alone. I want to be alone.”

“Would it make ya feel better if I told ya Ratch was here ta see ya?” the Porsche offered.

The femme gave a tiny smile and chuckled, “I’m not falling for that again, Jazz.” Her voice now a little stronger and louder.

“He’s telling you the truth, Echo Flare.” Another voice said catching the femme’s attention and having them look over.

“Prowl?” Echo Flare said in surprise. The tactician was one of the mechs she was sure of, that didn’t care for her. Why was he here? What surprised her the most was that he was actually inside her cell, though he wasn’t comfortable being here. She could tell by the way he held his doorwings. “Why are you here?” she finally asked, “you’re the last mech on the base I would think of that would care about me.”

“I came here…” the Datsun began only to be interrupted by the saboteur.

“That’s what a lot of Autobots think, but he does actually care about all of us. He just has a different way of showing it.” Jazz said smirking when the tactician raised an optic ridge at him. **_We’re suppose ta be cheerin’ her up, not puttin’ her down._** He comm-ed the doorwinged mech.

**_She asked why I was here, Jazz, I was replying to her question._** Prowl replied.

**_Uh huh,_** the Porsche said disbelievingly **_tellin’ her ya only came here ta stop her from tearin’ me apart in case I was wron’ ain’t what she needs ta hear right now._**

“I can tell you don’t want to be here,” Echo Flare began “just go and leave me in peace like I asked.”

“Are you going to say the same to me also?” a voice asked making the hawk jet gasp at the instant recognition of it. She slowly looked over at the doorway and saw Ratchet standing there, a small smile on his face. Echo Flare ran straight into his arms and began crying. “It’s okay, Flarey.” He told her gently using the nickname her mother had given her “everything’s going to be okay. Jazz didn’t mean to upset you.” As he said this, he glared over at the visored mech, who in turn was sadly looking at the femme wrapped in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you sure about this?” Thundercracker asked Starscream as he saw a group of Autobots heading towards them.

“I need to know.” The air commander replied.

“It doesn’t look like you’re going to, she’s not with them.” Skywarp said, noticing as the Autobots got closer that there was no jet flying above them.

Starscream narrowed his optics as the mechs transformed and stood in front of them. “Where is Echo Flare?” he asked annoyed “I specifically said that…”

“She is back at the Ark, safe and away from you.” Ratchet interrupted also annoyed “I will not let you endanger her anymore than you already have.” Skywarp and Starscream noted that although the medic was speaking to all of them, he was looking directly at Thundercracker. It was almost as if the two mechs shared a secret of some kind.

“Starscream asked for this meeting, not I.” the blue mech virtually snapped at the ambulance.

“So then how about ya tell us why ya wanted ta meet with Echo?” Jazz asked hearing the tricoloured seeker give a small growl at what he had just called the coral and jade femme.

“You do realise how this appears to other Autobots, do you not, Starscream?” Optimus asked drawing the air commander’s attention away from the Porsche. “Many believe that Echo Flare has been feeding you information about us and finding Skywarp’s paint on her person when she was found after your imprisonment together has only strengthen that belief.”

“What?!” both Skywarp and Thundercracker said in surprised unison as they looked at the Autobot leader.

“Prime’s right.” Jazz confirmed. “It looked pretty suspicious that both Starscream and Echo Flare got trapped in the same cave only ta be found on the other side with ya paint on her, Skywarp.”

“Must have transferred when I either rescued her or dropped her when we left.” Skywarp mused looking away.

“You did what!” Ratchet fumed as he looked at the black seeker, fingers twitching to wrap around his neck.

“I dropped her when Starscream told us to leave her and return to base.” He said casually looking at the ambulance. Thundercracker mentally facepalmed at his trinemate’s bluntness, Ratchet would no doubt kill the black mech first and him second for letting it happen.

“Would you have preferred that I take her back to base and let Megatron have his way with her?” Starscream said and smirked at the annoyance that crossed both Prime and Jazz’s faces. “I didn’t think so.”

“The question still remains, why did you ask to see Echo Flare?” Optimus asked.

“I had something to ask of her.”

“What?” Jazz asked curious.

Ratchet suddenly sighed, gaining everyone’s attention. He looked over at Thundercracker “he been hearing Echo Flare’s voice in his head?” he asked. He saw the seeker give an amused smile and nodded “confused as to why she did what she did?” this time he received a chuckle from the mech as well as another nod.

“What the slag are you two talking about?” Starscream snapped. He could tell it was about him, but that was as far as he could follow.

Both Ratchet and Thundercracker ignored him and continued their conversation. “I’ll have to check her over when I get back, ask her some questions I never thought I’d have to ask.” The medic said in thought as he looked away.

“She doesn’t know?” the blue mech asked in surprise.

“No.” the white and red mech replied with a shake of his head, looking back at the mech. “She believes that she was just helping someone in need.”

“She hasn’t spoken about him at all?” Thundercracker asked curious.

“We haven’t had the chance to speak about it much. Especially with what happened recently.” The medic gave an annoyed look in the saboteur’s direction.

“I said I was sorry.” Jazz said, “how many more times do ya want meh ta say it.”

“What happened recently?” the blue seeker asked a little worriedly.

Having enough of being ignored Starscream stormed over to his trinemate and stood in front of him blocking his view of the white and red mech. “You’re telling me right now, what the two of you are talking about and how it involves me.” He virtually ordered.

“Yeah, Ratch. Is there something ya not telling us?” Jazz asked partly confused and worried.

The ambulance looked over at the semi a moment, seeing him give a nod of his head. He looked back at Thundercracker, or Starscream’s back as it now was. “You didn’t tell them?” he asked.

“No. I thought it best that no-one knew.”

The tricoloured seeker grabbed the blue mech’s arm, “your telling right now what’s been going on or…” he stopped and looked over when he felt someone’s hand his arm, seeing Skywarp with a worried expression on his face.

“You’ve been a bit preoccupied lately, so you wouldn’t have seen it.” The black seeker told him.

“Seen what!”

“That Echo Flare is Thundercracker’s sparkling.” Ratchet revealed.

“Say what?!” Jazz said in disbelief.

Starscream was dumbstruck by what he had just heard, only managing to say “you said that without moving your lips, Skywarp.”

“I know. Nice trick, wasn’t it.” Skywarp joked earning a chuckle from everyone aside from Ratchet and Starscream.

Gradually the air commander looked back at his blue trinemate, the shock still present on his face. “You said you knew her mother,” he began almost quietly, his arm falling back down by his side “you didn’t say…”

“That we had been together?” he received a nod “what would it have mattered? Our…relationship began just like yours is with Echo Flare.”

“What I don’t understand is how ya can fight against each other.” Jazz suddenly said trying to understand it all.

“Echo Flare is unaware of who her father is, Jazz.” Optimus explained. “All she knows is that he is a blue flyer.”

“Wait, hold on a second,” the saboteur said realising what Thundercracker had just said. “Ya tellin’ us that Starscream is in love with Echo Flare? _That’s_ why he wanted ta meet with her.”

Starscream turned to the Porsche as a thought suddenly occurred to him, “why the slag are you here anyway, Jazz? Prime and the medic I can understand,” he ignored the growl Ratchet sent his way “but why you? This is none of your business.”

It was Ratchet’s turn to chuckle, and he was certain the tricoloured seeker was not going to like the answer. “He’s here the same reason you are, Starscream.” He noticed that not only did that get the mech’s attention, but the other two seekers as well. All three of them raising their wings high upon their backs.

“I will not…” Thundercracker began before getting interrupted.

“She’s got her own life ta lead, her own choices ta make. She doesn’ need ya tellin’ her what she can and can’ do. In case ya’ve forgotten, Thundercracker, ya a Decepticon and she’s an Autobot.”

“That’s enough, Jazz.” Optimus said seeing the tension that suddenly arose between the three seekers and the saboteur. He had no doubt that in the next battle the three flyers would be targeting the special ops mech specifically.

“You can’t keep her away from me forever, Prime. I will talk to her even if it means cornering her in the next battle.” Starscream half threatened, before the three of them took off.

“We’ll just see about that.” Jazz muttered to himself.

“We’d best be going, Prime. Before that slagger of a second-in-command of yours sends out a search party.” Ratchet told the semi earning a chuckle and a nod from the mech. “And you,” he said looking at the Porsche “if you dare tell anyone what was said here today, even Prowl, you better wish you never need to visit the medbay.” he threatened the mech. He had added the white and black Datsun in there as a precaution knowing how close the two of them were.


	6. Chapter 6

Echo Flare sighed as the alarm went off, although she had been let out of the brig there were only three places she was allowed, her quarters, the rec room and the medbay. She wasn’t allowed out of the base either, so that meant no participating in battles and no flying, even to just stretch her wings. She didn’t mind not participating in battles, it was the no flying rule that was getting to her. She needed to fly, she was a slagging jet for frag sake. She had approached Skyfire and asked if he would accompany her while she flew to put everyone’s mind at ease, explaining to him that the itch in her wings was starting to get unbearable. Although he said he understood her need to fly he could not help her, that annoyed her most of all. How could the white jet say he understood what she was going through when he could freely come and go as he pleased, she wanted to hit him though realised that it wasn’t the mech’s fault and walked off. Her wings twitched and gave tiny flaps as she felt the small breezes of air the rushing mechs made as they went past her, it only made her yarning to fly all the stronger but she knew she had to wait, it almost felt like torture being grounded like this. She walked into the rec room and overheard a conversation as she picked up some energon. “Did you hear? She almost hit Skyfire when he refused to take her out flying.” “Sounds like something a Decepticon would do.” “Right. I don’t think she was ever really an Autobot to begin with. Prime was a fool to accept them both in.” the coral and jade femme’s hand tightened around her cube as she resisted the urge the growl “Agreed. Her little run-in with Starscream and Skywarp proves it. I wouldn’t even be surprised if one of them actually turned out to be that femme’s father.” Echo Flare stormed out of the rec room. _That’s_ what everyone thought of her and of her mother? That they were both spies sent to infiltrate them? Her mother had saved many of these mechs numerous times and this is how they repay her? By thinking she was a _spy_. The hawk jet growled, her mother had been killed by a Decepticon while giving medical aid, had they forgotten that? Yes, the mech in question she had been attending was another Decepticon, but she was still _killed_ by one of them. It was why she hated them so much, why she went after each and every Decepticon with murderous intent.  
 _“Why did you help me?”_ a voice suddenly said in her head. She stopped curious as where the voice came from and what it meant. _Helped them?_ She wondered _what do they mean? I haven’t used the little medical knowledge I have on anyone, except maybe myself._ She thought confused as she stared down the empty corridor. _“You’d help a Decepticon like me?”_ the voice said. Echo Flare gasped, the cube in her hand falling to the floor and spilling its contents everywhere, her optics widening in pure shock as realisation of the who the voice belonged to made itself known. “No.” she whispered out. “No, no, no, no, NO!” she ran towards the medbay. _‘Starscream had been injured… did you help him?’_ she remembered Ratchet asking her. She ran into the medbay only to foolishly remember that a battle was taking place and that Ratchet would be out with the rest of the Autobot crew fighting, and probably saving lives. She perched herself on the nearest medical berth and held her head, why was she hearing Starscream’s voice in her head? She’d only patched up his injury as something to keep her occupied while she waited for rescue. She shook her head, her hands going down to stabilise herself on the berth and looked around. Perhaps flight would help her…she sighed looking down sadly at the floor, that was right, she was confined to base _“help me”_ she heard Starscream’s voice say. “No.” she whispered. “I want you out of my head.”

\---

When Ratchet returned from the battle with the Decepticons, along with some of the injured mechs, he did not expect to find Echo Flare lying curled up on one of the medical berths quietly sobbing. He sighed to himself and looked over his shoulder at the mechs behind him, “place Jazz over there.” He pointed at the berth next to the coral and jade hawk jet before turning to them all. “Any of you whose injuries aren’t life threatening or don’t have limbs hanging off get out. I’ll deal with you later.” There was a collective grumble and gradually the medbay began to empty out, the only ones remaining were Jazz, Prowl, who was missing a doorwing, how the tactician was still online was amazing, and Mirage, whose arm had nearly been severed at the elbow. Out of the three mechs, Jazz was the worse off. As expected, the seeker trine had focused their attacks on the saboteur for what was said and revealed the day before. “The two of you can wait.” He told the Datsun and F1 car as he began to walk over to the Porsche. Suddenly a voice whispered out “why can’t you just leave me alone?” drawing everyone’s attention toward the coral and jade hawk jet. The white and red mech looked sadly over at the femme he’d taken care of since Pulserunner’s death, the implications of helping Starscream were no doubt starting to make themselves known and the poor femme had no idea what was going on.  
Seeing the turmoil on the medic’s face Prowl walked over to him, “I will deal with Echo Flare, Ratchet, you need to see to Jazz.” The Datsun offered and headed over to the Hawk T1 jet before the ambulance had a chance to respond. The tactician couldn’t help but feel sorry for the femme as he looked down at her, she had multiple tear stains upon her face indicating that she had been crying long before the position she was currently in. He sat down by her placing a hand on her arm, she looked over at him and he saw annoyance flick through her optics before they returned to the deep sorrow he’d seen when he approached her. “Echo Flare.” He began.

“Leave me alone.” She told him, her head returning to its original position on the berth. “I know what you all think of my mother and I now. You never trusted us, always spoke wrongly of us behind our backs. My mother she…” the jet burst into tears once more. “Just leave me alone.” She whispered through her tears.

Ratchet looked sadly over at Echo Flare, he could feel his spark breaking just as it had done when the young femme had learned of her mother’s death and locked herself away from everyone, including himself. He felt someone grab his wrist and looked down at the saboteur, seeing a sad smile on his face. “Go see ta her.” He told him. “You need medical attention, Jazz.”

“I’ll be fine.” The Porsche looked over at the coral and jade hawk jet “she needs ya more than I do, right now.”

The ambulance shook his head, “no. I need to see to you first.”

Jazz was about to protest when he heard someone call his name, he looked at Ratchet but the medic had already started on his repairs. Hearing his name again he looked over and saw Mirage standing on the other side of his berth, a small smile on his face.

“I’ll help Prowl with Echo Flare, Ratchet needs to focus on you.” The white and blue mech told him before heading over to the Datsun and jet. The saboteur looked back over at the Hawk T1 jet and sighed, if she chose to follow those feelings that were starting to make themselves known he knew she’d never be accepted back. In truth he didn’t really feel anything for the coral and jade femme aside from friendship, Ratchet knew that also. So when the medic had told the seeker trine that he did it was more of a tactic to tell them to back off, though it seemed to have backfired. However, if it kept her with the Autobots and out of Starscream and Thundercracker’s hands he was willing to go through with it. Feeling someone stare at him he looked up and saw Prowl giving him a sad look before looking back down at the femme’s back. He couldn’t allow the jet to fall into the hands of the Decepticons, it would be disastrous for her if she did.


	7. Chapter 7

Starscream paced the communal area of his trine’s quarters. He had to think of a way to speak to Echo Flare, without Prime or Ratchet getting in the way. The more days that passed, the more time that Autobot gained in getting Echo Flare’s spark. A spark that rightfully belonged to him, how was he to do it though? Prime had obviously stopped her participating in battles and she probably flew close to the Ark as neither he nor any of his trinemates had seen her around the planet. “I must find a way to talk to her.” He muttered to himself.

“You wanting a pool, TC? Because if Starscream keeps this up we’re going to have a nice hole in the ground.” The black seeker joked earning a chuckle from his blue trinemate and a glare from the air commander, who had stopped pacing to look at him.

“Instead of making jokes, Skywarp, how about you come up with an idea to get Echo Flare away from those fraggers.” The tricoloured seeker snapped.

“All you need to do is wait, Starscream.” Thundercracker told him, a small smile on his face. “If Ratchet has asked her the things he should have, then she’ll come to find you. No matter what he or Prime do to keep her away.”

“Every day that passes, is a day that Autobot gains against me.” He gave a small triumphant smile upon seeing the annoyance that entered the blue mech’s optics. “Or have you forgotten that, Thundercracker.”

“And what do you intend to do once you have her? You can’t bring her back here without Megatron knowing, and the Autobots won’t accept her back.” The blue seeker asked seriously.

“He’s got a point there, Starscream.” Skywarp began “once you do get her, what will you do then?”

Starscream folded his arms across his chest, an annoyed look on his face. “Want to tell me how the two of you got along without being noticed. I assume she was an Autobot when you got together.”

“It was a different time when Pulserunner and I were together. There were more places to hide, it was easier to cover our tracks. You don’t have that luxury here.” Thundercracker told him “you start disappearing at certain times each day or on certain days and Megatron’s going to know somethings up. He’ll no doubt have someone follow you…”

“More than likely one of us.” Skywarp chipped in.

“They’ll find two of you together and she’ll either be killed or turned into his own little plaything.”

“I think I’d rather be killed than go through that.” The black seeker said interrupting once again as a shudder ran down his back at the mere thought of it.

“The same will more than likely go on between her and the Autobots.”

“Though they’d probably just lock her up indefinitely.” Skywarp said “again, I’d rather be killed. Never being able to fly again? That’s worse than death.”

“Are you done with the commentary, Skywarp?” Starscream asked his trinemate annoyed.

“What? It is.” The black mech said innocently looking over at the tricoloured mech.

The air commander gave a frustrated sigh and focused his attention back on Thundercracker, “so what do you suggest I do, leave her with that grounder.” He smirked when he saw the blue seekers wings rise high on his back. He didn’t like that idea any more than he did.


	8. Chapter 8

"So…what you’re saying is that the reason I’m hearing his voice in my head is because I helped him?” the coral and jade Hawk T1 jet asked a little confused.

“Not exactly, Echo.” Ratchet replied. As both he and the semi sat in the femme’s quarters trying to explain what was happening to her.

“Echo Flare,” Optimus began “you attended to Starscream’s injury, did you not?” the femme looked shocked for a second before giving a nod, she still found it a little unnerving that the Autobot leader knew about it.

“You had once thought of the mech in a romantic sense.” Ratchet continued.

Echo Flare shook her head, “no, I…” she stopped, sighing as she saw the medic give her an annoyed look and looked away. “Once.” She confessed “a _very_ long time ago.”

“Have you had any romantic feelings for any other mechs since then? Don’t lie to me, Echo Flare.” The ambulance said slightly annoyed.

“M-Maybe?”

“May we know who?” Optimus asked slightly curious, only to receive a shake of the femme’s head. “Is it another Decepticon?”

“Please don’t let it be, Skywarp.” Ratchet said earning a chuckle from the jet and have her look back at him, an amused look on her face.

“Skywarp? Please Ratchet, give me a little more credit than that.”

“Thank Primus. You listen to me on some things at least.” The white and red mech said relieved as well as a little annoyed. “Well?” he asked impatiently.

Echo Flare sighed and looked down at the floor, she was silent for a moment before saying “I’ve had feelings for many mechs over the years.” She looked away. “Though I expect you’re only interested in the most recent ones.”

“It would help us to figure out this situation a little better.” The semi said.

“Well…” the hawk jet felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at what she was about to confess to. “One would be…”

“Echo.” Ratchet began in a warning tone.

“Jazz.” She revealed, partly wishing the floor would swallow her up.

“And the other?” the Autobot leader asked. Although the two mechs saw her mouth move, they did not hear what she had said. “Echo Flare.” He began gently.

Echo Flare’s hands began to tightly grasp the edge of the berth where she sat, her optics turning off as she hesitated in repeating what she had just said. “Will you hate me for it if I tell you?” although she wasn’t looking at anything, her question was directed at Ratchet and the medic knew it.

“No.” the ambulance replied, “I could never hate you, Echo Flare.” He told her gently.

The jet sighed once more, calming herself down before saying quietly “Thundercracker.”

Both Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other in sadness. That was how this had all started, seeing as how the three seekers had the same body shape, when she became trapped with Starscream her systems must have mistook the tricoloured seeker for the blue mech.  
The semi placed a hand on the medic’s shoulder, **_I will go and talk with Jazz about Echo Flare’s feelings. I suggest you stay here and explain to her what is happening._** He said over the mech’s communication before standing to head out.

“Echo Flare, what I’m about to tell you may shock you, but it will also explain wht is happening.” Ratchet began.

\----

“So…she got feelin’s for meh, or at least had ‘em.” The saboteur said as he sat in the semi’s office a little shocked. He saw the red and blue mech give a nod, “I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.”

“Would you be willing to help her through this?” the semi asked.

“Through it, how?”


	9. Chapter 9

The battle raged on and Echo Flare took down as many Decepticons as she could, both while she was on the ground and in the air. It surprised her though that she had not seen the seeker trine since she joined the battle, were they okay? Had Starscream been hurt again? She shook her head dislodging the thought as she took to the sky, having a quick look around to see if anyone needed help before heading over to Ratchet and landing a little away from him. “Everything seems fine from here on out. You should have no trouble treating any serious injuries.” She told him as she walked over to the mech, only to be confused by the look he gave her. “What?”

“You’re wondering where they are, aren’t you?” the medic stated. “Or you would still be out there shooting at Decepticons.”

“Actually, I was kinda wondering where Prowl and Jazz were. I couldn’t see them out there, so I thought they might be back here.” She partly lied. Over the past few weeks she’d become quite close to the Porsche and Datsun, they’d helped her through some quite troubled times. She hoped that maybe one day one of them, or both, would see her as something other than a friend, though that day was a long way off.

Ratchet gave the Hawk T1 jet a small smirk, “I did not say who I was referring to, Echo Flare. You made that assumption by yourself.”

“Wel…you…they…” the coral and jade femme growled, folding her arms across her chest and looking away “you know how hard it is to fight something that is pulling at your spark?” she told him annoyed “especially out here, where I _know_ he’ll more than likely be.”

The ambulance inwardly sighed, he did indeed know that feeling, not personally but by everything Pulserunner had told him. She too had tried to fight the affection her spark told her she had for Thundercracker, at how it ached and yarned for the blue seeker. She told him that she finally gave up resisting, fed up of the constant pain she was feeling and sought him out. Echo Flare was the result of the two flyer’s relationship, they had tried to continue after the little femme was born but trying to sneak a sparkling out was not an easy thing. Pulserunner had agreed that she would try and end her relationship with Thundercracker when Ratchet had told her that she was putting the young femme’s life in danger, especially if anyone found out who her father was. The femme medic was never the same after that.  
“I know it’s hard, Echo, but you’re not alone in this. Remember that.” He could see that something was building between the femme and the two white and black mechs, but it needed time to grow and blossom and time was something they didn’t have. Though it did warm his spark a little to know that even out here in the middle of a battle Echo Flare was watching out for the two mechs, whereas before all she cared about was shooting cons.  
“You should get back out there. Prime didn’t ask you out here just so you could stand there and talk with me.” He told her.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just…” she began her arms returning to her sides and looking worriedly over at the white and red mech “what happens if I see him and can’t control myself? I-I’m scared that…”

Ratchet placed a reassuring hand on the femme’s shoulder, “all you need to remember is that you’re not alone out there, Echo Flare. You’re an Autobot, just like anyone else here. If you need help just ask and you’ll get it.”

Echo Flare took a quick look over at the battlefield before pulling the medic into a hug. “Thanks, Ratchet.” she said quietly before releasing him and taking to the air again.

“It ain’t gonna work, is it?” a voice said from behind the ambulance.

The white and red mech turned and sighed, shaking his head. “The only thing we can do now is hope that she doesn’t see Starscream…or any of the seekers.”

“Slag. We almost won too.” He said, not referring to the battle that was currently going on.

\----

Skywarp flew through the air, looking for one Autobot in particular. _How hard can it be to find one slagging jet!_ He thought annoyed. Naturally he shot at other Autobots making seem like he was participating in the battle even though he was really only looking for one in particular. **_Skywarp._** Starscream called him over communication **_have you found that slagging femme yet?_** The black seeker didn’t even bother answering, he told the tricoloured seeker that he would contact him when he found her and since he _hadn’t_ found them, he wasn’t going to respond. Eventually he found the coral and jade hawk jet helping out some of her fellow Autobots and fired a few shots at them to get her attention. He admired the way she tried to outfly him and still help her comrades in the process, he didn’t have time for this though. He needed to draw her away from all this and back towards his trinemates, one of whom needed her medical expertise. It would seem that he would need to _shoot_ her in order to drag her away. _Starscream’s gonna hate me for this._ He thought before aiming and shooting at the femme, his shot scrapping over the top of a wing. That got her undivided attention and she went after the black seeker determined to take him down no matter what.  
 ** _I’ve got good news and bad news._** Skywarp comm-ed the air commander **_I found Echo Flare and she’s chasing me back to you._**

**_Should I be asking what the bad news is?_** Starscream asked slight skeptical

**_I had to partly shoot her to do it._ **

**_What!_** The tricoloured seeker screeched.

**_I had to!_** Skywarp defended **_she kept ignoring me._**

**_Ignoring you? Impressive._** Thundercracker’s voice cut in.

**_Hey, who’s got a hole in their side and needs me to find their…_** the black seeker replied sarcastically getting interrupted.

**_Don’t._** the blue seeker said seriously. **_I mean it, Warp. Don’t tell her who I am, just let her believe that I’m just another con that needs to be taken down._**

**_You really think I’m that stupid?_ **

**_Yes._** Starscream replied without hesitation **_where are you now?_**

**_Nearly there. How come he hasn’t said anything to you,_** _you’re **the one that’s after her.**_ Skywarp cut the communication when he felt shots pass beneath him, the coral and jade jet was getting far too close for his liking. He’d have no doubt that if they both weren’t in their vehicle modes, she’d have a murderous look in her optics. Perhaps he could calm her down a little, “Echo Flare,” he began.

“How do you know my name, Decepticon?” the coral and jade femme seethed.

_Yup._ Skywarp thought _she’s definitely, one hundred percent, mad at me._ “Starscream needs your help.” There was a long pause, so long in fact that he started to wonder if she was still following him.

“Starscream? He…he needs my help?” Echo Flare asked, almost stammering.

“I _had_ to shoot you. You kept ignoring me.” He began.

The femme gave a small growl, “believe me, it wasn’t easy.” The black seeker felt a small sense of pride at hearing that “why would Starscream need my help anyway? It’s not as if we’re on the same side or anything.”

“He needs your medical knowledge.”

“My medical…Skywarp, I don’t _have_ any medical knowledge.” Echo Flare told him “if he needs medical help then you should have gone for Ratchet, not me.”

“Uh huh, yeah. I’m going to go through heavily defended Autobot lines to a medic who no doubt wouldn’t help anyway.” Skywarp retorted. “You treated him before.”

“Wait…is…is…Starscream injured?”

“You could say that.” The black seeker replied with a little humour in his voice. The tricoloured seeker wasn’t hurt physically, it was his spark that hurt.

Echo Flare felt a pain in her spark when she heard this. In fact, she’d been in pain ever since she first saw the seeker in front of her but tried to ignore it. She didn’t want to give in to what her spark was telling her it needed, wanted, _yarned_ for, though after hearing what the seeker just said the pain had intensified. “I…I…think you better find someone else to help you.” She stuttered as she felt her spark burn in pain at what she was yet again denying it. She went to veer off only to find Skywarp was now next her denying her that fact. In fact, whichever way she tried to go he blocked her almost coercing her to go the way he wanted.

Starscream watched as both his trinemate and the Hawk jet landed. He could feel his spark leaping in joy at seeing her in front of him. “It took you long enough.” He said partly annoyed.

“You told me he was injured.” The coral and jade femme said annoyed as she looked at the black mech, trying desperately to ignore the dancing spark in her chest at seeing the tricoloured mech.

“I didn’t say physically.” Skywarp told her humorously, hearing her growl at him.

Echo Flare looked over at the air commander only to look down at the blue seeker sat on the ground next to him moments later. She couldn’t hold his gaze, that only made her spark soar higher, if it did that anymore she felt it would fly out of her chest and continue upwards into the sky. She saw Thundercracker was holding his side, his hand almost covered in energon. “I told you, I’m not a medic. My mother was the medic, I’m not.” She partly snapped looking away from them as her fists shook down by her sides. She felt a hand on her shoulder and was quite sure her spark stopped as she looked into Starscream’s ruby optics.

“You were able to treat me, were you not?” Starscream commented.

“I…I…” she stuttered. She felt like she was being placed under a spell of some kind as she looked into his face, she saw him give a small smirk and was dismayed at how easily she melted inside at seeing it. Her body was giving up even though her mind was screaming no.

“All we want you to do is look at it, just like you did with Starscream’s.” Skywarp explained.

Echo Flare finally tore her gaze away from Starscream looking at the ground and sighing, “fine.” She conceded “I’ll take a look.” She walked over to the blue mech, crouching down to take a look at the seeker’s injury. Thundercracker couldn’t help but stare at the Hawk T1 jet as she began to treat him, her touch reminded him of Pulserunner. She truly was her daughter, he looked away sadly remembering the last time he’d seen the youngling.

**_So?_** Skywarp asked looking at Starscream as he stared at the femme. After hearing no reply, he said **_hey Starscream, anyone in that helm of yours?_** He joked. He received a small nod, the air commander never taking his optics off the hawk jet.

**_I need to make that femme mine; I don’t care what anyone says._** The tricoloured seeker said.

**_And how exactly are you going to make it work? TC wasn’t kidding when he listed all those things, and unless you want to spend the rest of your life in an Autobot prison…_** the black mech trailed off as Starscream finally looked away from the femme and over at him.

**_Then we’ll just have to make sure no-one finds out._ **

Echo Flare sighed as she finished tending to the blue seeker, looking up at him “there you go, Thundercracker. That should hold until it can get seen to.” She gave him a small smile only to notice the deep sadness in his optics when he looked over at her. “Is something wrong?” she asked. She gasped when he cupped her cheek, sadly saying “Flarey.” She fell back on her aft crawling back away from him in shock, only two Cybertronians had ever called her that. Not even Ratchet had called her that, he’d always use either Echo, Flare or her full name but never, excluding the time she was in the brig, had he called her ‘Flarey’. “How…how do you know about…th-that?” she asked a little scared. “Only my mother and father have ever called me Flarey. How do you know about it?” a little annoyance slipping into her voice. The more she looked at Thundercracker the more terrified she became, although she could not remember much about her father, she knew he was a blue mech. In fact, he was exactly the blue seeker’s colours and the wings…the wings… “no…” she whispered out “no it can’t be.” She said “I-it’s some kind of trick.” She stood to run only to be pulled into Starscream’s arms, the tricoloured seeker holding her close to his body. “Let go of me!” she told him virtually petrified of what would happen if she gave into what her spark wanted.

“And if I don’t want to, what will you do then?” Starscream asked almost humorously. The coral and jade femme continued to struggle in his arms, though her effort was becoming less and less the more he held her. He could see that she refused to look at him, she was no doubt trying to resist what her spark was telling her. He chuckled making her look at him both annoyed and curious, seeing she was about to look away he held her head in place and began to study her face. He saw the fear that began to rise in her optics as he began to slowly caress her face. He gave her a small smile before kissing her.

Skywarp walked over to his friend and helped the blue seeker up, “so now that he’s got her, what do you thinks going to happen?” he asked curiously.

Thundercracker shook his head, “he hasn’t completely got her.” He told his trinemate seeing how the femme’s hands were now fists that shook, either with annoyance or anger, or both.

The black mech looked at his trinemate, curious about something, “hey TC.” He asked.

“Yeah?” the blue seeker replied looking at him.

“I thought you said you didn’t want her knowing you were her…”

“I changed my mind.” Thundercracker told him looking back over at his sparkling and Starscream seeing a tear fall from the femme’s optic.


	10. Chapter 10

Ratchet walked into Echo Flare’s quarter’s almost surprised to find her nowhere in sight. Ever since the battle two days ago, the coral and jade femme had locked herself away virtually refusing to see anyone. He sighed and heard a whimper to his right, he looked over and saw the Hawk jet sitting in the corner, her knees pulled up tight against her body with her head resting upon them. It wasn’t her position that worried him though, it was the fact that she was shaking, her wings making irregular movements. He’d only seen those kind of wing motions one other time and knew that something had happened between the femme and tricoloured seeker. He walked over to her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he sat next to her. “Go away.” Came a whispered almost pleading voice. “Echo Flare.” He said gently. He saw her turn her head towards him only to return it to its original position a moment later. “Something happened out there, didn’t it?” He partly stated.

“Why did you never tell me?” she asked confusing the ambulance.

“Tell you what?”

“Who my father was. Why did no-one ever tell me?” the jet turned her head away from the medic next to her.

“Your mother was killed by a Decepticon, had I of told you who he was it would have killed you. That was not what Pulserunner would have wanted.” Ratchet explained. “If I had told you when you were older you would have tried to seek him out. You know you would have, so don’t deny it.”

“Did everyone know this? Is that why…”

“No. At the time only three Cybertronians knew, Prime, Pulserunner and I.” he told her.

Echo Flare let out a small squeak raising her head to look at the mech, “P-Prime? He…he…” she stuttered her shakes becoming more vigorous.

“Echo Flare, you need to tell me what happened.” Ratchet told her getting more concerned for her wellbeing. The femme shook her head before placing it back down on her knees, the shaking subsiding slightly as she did so. _That explains her position at least_ he thought to himself _if she wasn’t holding herself, she’d probably be shaking violently._ Though that only concerned him more, **_Echo Flare, how long have you been shaking?_** He asked her over communication.

**_The shakes started a day after I came back from battle._** She replied. **_But my wings…_** she paused **_well, they started…acting…strangely when I returned from the battle._** ****

**_Unless you tell me what Starscream did, these shakes are only going to get worse. I know he’s done something to you, your wings wouldn’t be acting like that if he hadn’t._** The medic explained to her. She turned her head slightly in his direction, a tear falling from her optic, and saw the deep concern and worry he had for her in his optics. His hand moving from her shoulder down to her arm, his thumb reassuringly rubbing it. **_It is okay, Echo._** He told her gently **_it will stay between us, if that is what you want._**

**_He…he…_** Echo Flare began, tears falling faster than before **_he kissed me, Ratchet. He grabbed me, holding me in his arms even though I told him to let go._**

Ratchet inwardly sighed, he thought as much. **_May I ask what you did?_**

The coral and jade femme turned her head back towards her legs. **_What could I do? No matter how I tried I couldn’t get out of his hold, I tried!_** She began crying “I tried so hard!”

“I know you did. It is not your fault, Echo, it is Starscream’s. Though you must tell me, how did your body react? I know your mind was no doubt screaming no.” he asked trying to see how much ‘damage’ the seeker had caused. “Did you touch him in anyway?” he saw her shake her head “did you have any urge to do so?” he noticed her flinch at the question. “Flare,” he began quietly leaning in “you need to be truthful with me if I am to help you through this.”

**_Y-you can…stop this?_** The Hawk jet asked hesitantly.

**_Possibly._** He told her. As their conversation continued, Ratchet began to realise that he would not be able to keep his word at having this just between the two them, at least one other mech needed to know, maybe another two, if they were to keep the jet with them. He knew better than anyone that if Starscream won through and ‘claimed’ Echo Flare’s spark that she would automatically be labelled a traitor and no-one, not even Prime himself, would be able to help her.

\----

Optimus looked sadly at the almost distraught medic sitting opposite him in his office, the white and red mech had told him everything Echo Flare had told him, it also didn’t help his emotional state any that he believed he was betraying her trust by telling the semi all of it.  
“Where is Echo Flare now, Ratchet?” he asked gently.

“In the medbay, I…had to sedated her.” He replied looking away. “She should be out for a few hours, if not the day.”

“Do you believe she will follow through with these…feelings, and pursue Starscream?”

Ratchet looked at the Autobot leader before looking down at his desk. “Had you asked me that a while ago I would have snapped at you and told you to slag off.”

“And now?” Optimus tried to keep the amusement out of his voice at the medic’s comment.

“Now?” the white and red mech looked at the semi once again “now I really don’t know.” He said honestly. He sighed standing and walking towards the side wall only to stop halfway. “I was hoping we’d have more time. That I would be able to find something that could stop this.” His hands became fists that shook in both frustration and annoyance.

“It is not your fault, Ratchet.” the Autobot leader tried to reassure the ambulance.

“Of course it’s my fault!” Ratchet snapped at him, turning back to the mech “I should have told her about what would happen if…that if she…” he trailed off and looked away.

The red and blue mech sighed, standing and heading over to the medic placing a reassuring hand on the mech’s shoulder. “Even if you had told Echo Flare about it all, she still would have treated the mech.” He said, referring to Starscream. “It was what her mother taught her to do.” He received a glare as the ambulance looked back at him. “Pulserunner knew the consequences when she treated Thundercracker, did she not? It still did not stop her. I believe you tried the same thing with her as you are trying to do with Echo Flare.” He saw the mech cringe and look away, he couldn’t help but chuckle inwardly.

“I told Pulserunner that I’d take care of her, that I wouldn’t let anything bad happened to her.” Ratchet began sadly “it would seem I failed.”

“Ya didn’ fail at anythin’, Ratch.” A voice said.

“Jazz is quite right.” Another voice agreed “Echo Flare has made her own choices in life, choice’s that you had no part of.”

Ratchet looked over upon hearing the voices, “what are you two doing here?” he asked a little annoyed, seeing the Porsche and Datsun. He looked back at the Autobot leader “you called them here, didn’t you?” he accused the semi

“It could not have been easy to raise a youngling knowing that her father was a Decepticon.” Prowl said.

The medic glared over at the tactician then at the saboteur, “hey don’ look at meh, I didn’ tell ‘im.” Jazz defended putting his hands up in an ‘I surrender’ gesture.

“I told him.” Optimus said redirecting the medic’s anger on himself.

“Are you crazy?!” Ratchet snapped at the semi. “Are you _trying_ to put her in even more danger?”

“He would have found out eventually, Ratch.” Jazz said, “especially if everythin’ worked out right.”

\----

“I’m tired of waiting.” Starscream virtually snapped “I want that femme, and I want her _now._ ”

“What are you going to do?” Skywarp asked.

The tricoloured seeker looked over at his blue trinemate, “why are you looking at me?” Thundercracker asked.

“You’re going to get them for me.” He told him.

“Thundercracker?” the black seeker said in surprise.

“In case you’ve forgotten, Starscream, I haven’t seen Echo Flare since she was a youngling. She barely knows who I am, aside from a Decepticon.” The blue mech reminded him.

“Then it’s time we change that.” Starscream said a smirk on his face.


End file.
